Hiding Helpers
by AndrewNotCarranza
Summary: Cody and Samey are hiding at the carnival from Sierra and Amy. When they find each other, they decide to help each other out with their problem. Will this day at the carnival turn into something else for the pair? (Story dedicated to contest winner WierdAlFan101)


**This story is my friend WeirdAlFan101. Sorry it took forever, but I hope you enjoy.**

When Cody decided to go with Sierra to the local carnival he thought it would be a simple day. Unfortunately for him, Sierra was determined to make sure that today was anything but simple. She packed so many activities into the days itinerary that Cody soon became overwhelmed. It was for this reason that Cody found himself frantically searching for a place to hide. Eventually Cody found himself in an off limits area of the carnival that was under renovation. As he slowly walked through the area he bumped into a blond girl around his age wearing a red cheerleading outfit.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you there." Cody nervously told her.

"No, no, it's my fault. I bumped into you." She told him.

"So... do you work at the carnival?" Cody asked her.

She shook her head. "I know I'm not supposed to be in this area, but please don't tell anyone." She said.

Cody laughed slightly. "It's okay, I'm not supposed to be here either. I'm trying to hide from someone and this seemed to be the best spot." He said.

"Looks like we have that in common, since I'm also trying to hide from someone." She told him.

As the pair continued to talk, they were disturbed by several shouts coming from the carnival.

"CODY! Where are you Cody?" A female voice shouted in concern.

"SAMEY! When I find you Samey you're going to be dead." A different female voice angrily shouted out.

Cody turned to Samey whispering to her. "I'm guessing your Samey."

Samey nodded. "That makes you Cody then." She said.

"I know that it's none of my business, but what did you do to make that girl so angry?" Cody asked Samey.

Samey played with her hair nervously as she looked at Cody. "That's my sister Amy. She forced me to come to the carnival with her just so that I would pay for everything." Samey told him. "What about you?" Samey asked. "If you don't mind me asking." She quickly added.

"The girl looking for me is my friend Sierra. She's massively in love with me, but I just don't feel the same way. I didn't want to come with her to the carnival, but I felt really bad after seeing how much she spent getting us the tickets." Cody explained.

Samey smiled at Cody sweetly. "That's so kind of you. Even though you don't like her the way she does, you still tried to help her have a good time." She said.

Cody blushed slightly and tilted his head away from Samey. "Well if I had known how many activities Sierra had planned then I would've never agreed to it. I haven't had a moment to rest since we got here." He said.

The pair laughed together, but ducked down quickly as they heard the shouts of those looking for them getting closer.

"We have to do something to get rid of them." Samey said.

Cody nodded in agreement. "If I get rid of Amy for you, then do you think you could get rid of Sierra for me?" He asked Samey.

Samey looked unsure at first, but agreed. "Let's try to get them as far away from the carnival as we can that way we don't have to worry about running into them later." She said.

"I have just the idea." Cody said before whispering his plan to Samey. She giggled excitedly hoping it would work out.

The pair split up hoping to put their plan in action. First up was Samey going to throw Sierra off of Cody's trail. Given the description of Sierra that Cody provided it wasn't too hard for Samey to find her.

"Excuse me, but are you Sierra?" Samey asked.

Sierra turned around and looked at Samey curiously. "Yes, but I'm a little busy right now." Sierra said. She began to walk away when Samey grabbed her shoulder to stop her.

"This won't take long. I was asked by a boy named Cody to find you and give you this." Samey said pulling a scrap of paper out and holding it towards Sierra.

Sierra snatched the paper out of Samey's hand and stared her down menacingly. "What did you do with my Cody?" She yelled.

Samey took a step back and held her hands up to cover her face. "Nothing, I work at the carnival and he asked if I could help him find you. The paper is an address for a fireworks show that he wanted to take you to. It's on the other side of town but if you hurry you'll make it before the fireworks." She said.

Sierra analyzed Samey and the paper carefully before throwing her hands up and squealing in joy. "That's just like my Codykins to plan this special surprise for me. I'd better go as fast as I can or I won't make it." She said running off.

With Sierra taken care of Samey walked to meet up with Cody hoping Amy was taken care of as well. As for how Cody was doing, he had a lot more trouble since Amy was continuously ignoring him.

"If you'll just talk to me for a minute I can help you." Cody told Amy out of breath as he had been following her for a while.

Amy finally stopped walking and turned around to glare at Cody. "Will you leave me alone. All I want is to find my useless sister Samey so she can buy me something to eat and I can go home." Amy yelled.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you. Your sister isn't at the carnival anymore." Cody told her.

Amy's glare intensified as she grabbed Cody's shirt. "She what? Tell me where she is so that I can make her pay for leaving me stranded here." Amy yelled.

"I don't know." Cody winced. "All I know is she asked to borrow money for a taxi, and asked me to find someone who looked like her. All I was told was to tell you she left." Cody said.

Cody panicked as Amy seemed to be growing angrier and angrier with each passing word. Eventually Amy dropped Cody and stomped aggressively. "Typical useless Samey. I'm going to wait for her at home, and when she gets there she's going to pay for abandoning me at this stupid carnival." Amy said. She marched off, and once she was gone Cody whipped sweat off his forehead.

Samey and Cody met up at the entrance to the off limits area where they had initially met.

"How did it go with Sierra?" Cody asked Samey.

"Your friend can be scary when she's mad, but she bought the fireworks story." Samey said. "What about Amy?" She asked Cody.

"I thought your sister was going to rip my arm off from how angry she was. You were right though, and she left for your home." Cody said.

Samey looked away embarrassed. "I'm sorry about that. You shouldn't have had to deal with Amy just because she's mad at me." She said.

Cody shrugged it off. "Don't worry about it, besides it's not like you had it any easier. Sierra can be a monster towards other girls who talk to me." He said.

Samey giggled at his comment and Cody laughed back with her. The two of them laughed together for quite a while before being left smiling with each other.

"The carnival isn't closing for a few more hours, you want to hang out together?" Cody asked her.

"I'd love to." Samey told him smiling.

Cody and Samey proceeded to spend the rest of the day at the carnival together. They played games together earning them a stuffed elephant, they shared chips and cotton candy, they went to the photo booth to take silly photos together, and even went on rides together. As the carnival was going to close soon they sat at a table together eating ice cream.

"This was the best day I've ever had." Samey told Cody. "Thank you for helping me with Amy." She said.

Cody blushed at Samey and held his hand out to her. "You helped me with Sierra, and besides I'm glad we were able to enjoy the carnival together.

Samey grabbed Cody's hand and held onto it blushing as they continued to eat. "What are we going to do about the elephant we won?" Samey asked him. "If I take it home Amy is going to destroy it." She said.

"And if I take it with me I'd either have to give it to Sierra or have her interrogate me about where it came from and who it's for." Cody said.

Cody and Sierra looked glumly at the elephant until they heard a small child crying. They went over to see the child had tried to win a stuffed prize, but barely missed and was out of money.

"I think I know what to do with the elephant." Cody said.

Samey nodded knowing exactly what he meant, and they two approached the crying child with their elephant. "Excuse me, but what's the matter little girl." Samey asked the crying child.

"I didn't get the toy." The little girl cried. "And that was mommy's last dollar." She cried.

Samey kneeled down to be closer to the child and held out the elephant she and Cody had won. "How'd you like this one. My friend and I won it, but we can't give it a good home. I'm sure it'll be a lot happier with you." Samey said.

"Oh we couldn't accept that." The child's mother said.

"Please, neither of us can keep it and we'd love to make your daughter happy." Cody said.

The child took the elephant from Samey, and gave both her and Cody a large hug.

"Thank you for this. You and your girlfriend are such nice people." The mother told Cody.

Cody and Samey both blushed with their entire face turning red. "She's not my..." He stammered.

"We're not..." Samey stuttered as well.

"We're just friends." The two said at the same time.

The child's mother laughed slightly and picked up her daughter as they began to leave. "Well you could've fooled me. You two make a wonderful pair. Take care, and thank you again." She said.

Cody and Samey looked at each other still blushing. Cody looked at Samey and realized just how attractive she was. As for Samey, she noticed Cody was cute in his own way. Beyond the appearance though what they both saw was just how kind and sweet the other was.

"We still have time for one more ride." Cody said trying to break the awkwardness.

"Sure!" Samey yelled before covering her mouth. "What did you have in mind?" She asked this time quieter.

Cody looked around and saw two options either the Ferris Wheel or the Tunnel of Love. Given the awkwardness they already felt the first option was clearly the right one. They got on the Ferris wheel, and as they began to go up they noticed fireworks in the distance.

"I thought you made up the fireworks?" Samey asked Cody.

"I did, but I guess now my story to Sierra is at least believable." He laughed.

Samey laughed as well, and before she knew it was found herself holding Cody's hand. When she attempted to pull back, he instead held her hand as well. They smiled at each other and got comfortable to enjoy the ride. The two teens eventually fell asleep next to each other missing the Ferris Wheel ride entirely. When the ride ended staff kindly woke them up, and they made their walk to the carnival entrance.

"I wish the carnival didn't have to end." Samey told Cody.

"Well maybe we could hang out again sometime. I had a great time today, and I'd hate for this to be a one time thing." He said.

Samey smiled brightly and nodded. "If Amy doesn't kill me when I get home I'd love to have dinner with you next week." She said.

"Next week sounds perfect. I'll just have to come up with a good excuse to make sure Sierra doesn't follow me." He said.

Sammy giggled, and quickly wrote something on a scrap of paper. "Here's my number Cody. We can figure out the details after we make sure we're both alive from the person we escaped from." She said.

"I'll message you as soon as I can. Take care Samey." Cody said. He began to walk off towards where he lived, but before he was too far Samey ran after him. She gave him a kiss on the cheek blushing.

"Thank you for today Cody, and I was hoping you could call me Sammy." She told him.

Cody gently touched his cheek where Sammy had kissed him. "Sure thing Sammy. I hope we can do this again very soon." He said.

The two went their separate ways ready to face those they had abandoned earlier in the day. While their trip to the carnival was not the simple day they expected it to be, it was not a day that either of them would forget anytime soon.


End file.
